Flowers blooming
by nildrohain
Summary: needs a new title, suggestions welcome.HarryHermione and Ron's reactions to the new life of a third wheel.
1. The Kiss

Hermione poised her quill a few centimeters above the still blank parchment. There was a week until the homework assignment but she preferred to get an early start. After all that's what she did, finished first of the class and best of the class. Except where it mattered most. Who would have thought that the most outspoken girl of the class kept a secret. Had kept it for 5 years. But when you're in love with one of your best friends, who do you tell?

Yeah. It had always been the three of them. Sometimes she'd get mad at Ron, or they'd both get mad at her. Once Harry and Ron hadn't spoken to each other. How much easier and yet more complicated that had made everything. If they weren't friends, could she finally be with him? Or would that alienate the other even more? No matter what she did if she made a play on one, she would distance the other.

She tried to make her mind focus on the thick and musty text in front of her. Usually she would find the homework for the history of magic class to be at the very least interesting; today she just couldn't get her mind to focus. She shut the book a little harder then she meant to causing the few people who were scattered in the library to jump in surprise and look over before returning to their work.

Hermione walked out into the hallway, her bushy hair bouncing gently with every purposeful step. The thick books she had taken with her weighed her arms down and her quill balanced precariously on top. She rounded the corner to go to the common room and ran straight into someone. Her books flew in the air and landed painfully on her shoulders and legs. She made a note to refrain from carrying books totaling more then 15 pounds as she watched her quill roll down the stairs and stared in vain at the broken jar of ink. She looked up to see who she had run into. She was met by a pair of green eyes and a sheepish grin and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry Hermione," he leaned forward on to his knees and helped pick up her books

"S'alright Harry" she said as she rubbed her bruised shoulder.

He stood up and offered her a hand, which she accepted readily. She never noticed how soft his hands were. "Thanks Harry, "she said and motioned to accept her books back.

"It's alright, I'll carry them for you. Looks like you banged your shoulder up"

"Harry, don't be ridiculous I can carry my own books thank you," Hermione said smiling

"oh come'on, It's really no big deal Hermione." Harry said back playfully

"Harry, give me back my book's" she said reaching for the musty texts and giggling.

Harry grabbed her wrist gently, remarking at how small and delicate it was and pulled her into a soft kiss as the books tumbled to the floor at their feet.


	2. Storm clouds rising

"Hermione..." Harry started, as the kiss finally ended. He realized she'd been standing on her toes to account for the six inches of height difference between the two of them. For the first time since he'd known her she looked utterly pleased and speechless.

"Harry, I.." She didn't know how to say it. It had finally happened. She had kissed the boy she'd been crushing on since the middle of their first year. And it had been good. And he had initiated. The feelings of joy she felt couldn't be brought down by anything. Except maybe...

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron gasped, his cheeks turning the same bright crimson as his hair. Harry turned first, his hand still resting on the small of Hermione's back. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"You two were...you were kissing."

"I..is there a problem with that?" Harry was confused. Why would Ron be acting this way, shouldn't he be happy for them?

"Ron" Hermione said, in a voice that said clearly that everything was going to be okay. Ron listened to the unspoken plea to just let everything be okay and watched the plea resonate in her eyes. He heard the plea, and ignored it. Choosing instead to charge past them and on towards the Gryfindor common room. His robes swishing angrily behind him.

Harry looked down at Hermione and saw her biting her lower lip, a sure sign she was upset and probably about to cry. Indeed her eyes already looked a little damp. He wrapped her in closer with his arms and looked down at her. "It's going to be okay Hermione. I'll make it okay."

"Harry, you know he's going to be upset for a while. He doesn't get over being mad easily"

"You're right. But he always does get over being mad eventually. I"ll talk to him. It will be alright" He kissed her gently on the forehead and then feeling more daring kissed her on the lips again and felt a since of glee at watching her face turn pink. It suited her.

Ron slammed the door behind him and marched up the stairs into the boys dormitory. How could he? How could she? This was going to change everything. It was always the three of them, now it would be the two of them and him. Welcome to the world of a third wheel, Ron thought bitterly glaring at his own face in the mirror. Was it because he didn't have a scar? Is that why?

Harry always got everything. More money in Gringotts then his entire family put together, more fame and recognition than anyone. Better grades, remarkable Quidditch skills, and now he had her too. Anything and everything he could ever want. Anything and everything that Ron had ever wanted.

Harry poked his head into the boys room. His eyes trying to read his friends emotions. "Ron?"

"Go away Harry"

"Ron, I'd really like to talk to you."

Ron turned and looked at the face of his best friend. They'd been through everything together and always stood by each other. Would all that really change? He sighed deeply and Harry took that as a signal to step closer.

"Ron, this doesn't change anything. The three of us will always be friends. Hermione and I will always be there for you."

Oh Harry, he thought, you're wrong. This changes everything. He tried to smile. "I just need some time to adjust." Time fixes everything.


End file.
